


TWRP Beginning

by ImLostin1812



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: A beginning of TWRP cause I wanted to have my own version, Maybe Ninja Sex Party later, three characters that have been with the band before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostin1812/pseuds/ImLostin1812
Summary: This is how TWRP met, my version. I wanted to establish this so some key things within my other stories made since. At the same time it has come out well. This is also how Havve met Sung, Sung got his core, and how Meouch and Phobos will fight and makeup. Enjoy.
Kudos: 3





	TWRP Beginning

-System Reboot Complete  
-Name: Havve Hogan  
-Date: Not found  
-Power Source: 808 Drum Machine  
-Memories: Not found  
-Warning: Intruder

The robot's eyes flickered on surprising Sung.   
“ Holy- D-did I fix it?” He asked. The robot seemed to be rebooting based on his frozen look.  
“ Yes! I did it! Holy shit, I thought this thing was going to explode!” Sung cheered as he jumped with joy.  
He stopped his movements and stood in front of the robot seeing the equivalent of him blinking his eyes.  
The robot's head shot up and stared at Sung, scaring him a bit. The robot's arm shot towards Sung’s neck in a swift motion.  
The robot rose from his spot, lifting Sung off the ground giving a deadly stare.  
INTRUDER. STATE WHO YOU ARE AND HOW YOU FOUND ME. The robot asked.  
Sung was trying to pry the hands off his neck to no success. He started to gasp and choke seemly to confuse the robot.

-State: Organic   
-Needs air to breath  
-Made of meat  
-Needs food to survive

The robot dropped Sung and watched as he gasped and coughed for air.  
INTRUDER, STATE NAME AND WHY YOU FOUND ME. The robot asked.  
“ I’m, wow, uh my name is Doctor Sung. I-I found you in a cave, almost fully destroyed.” Sung breathed out.   
WHY DID YOU BRING ME BACK? The robot asked.  
“ Well, I uh, I needed help and you seemed to be of good use at the time.” Sung said standing from the floor and rubbing his neck  
USE? FOR WHAT? The robot asked.  
“ Well… I’m looking for a specific item. This item will help me and keep me alive. But I can’t find it and I need help.” Sung said.  
ARE YOU DYING? The robot asked.  
“ Sort of,” Sung said. He removed his glove from his left hand to show his fingers. They were a deep purple traveling down barely hitting the first knuckle.  
WHAT IS THAT? The robot asked.  
“ This is Boredom. A disease that killed my entire planet. Only a few of us got away. This disease has the potential to do a lot more, but without the right technology, you can’t study it without getting killed.” Sung said to place his glove back on.  
WHY DO YOU NEED MY HELP, AGAIN? The robot asked.  
“ Uh, for finding the item. And to help me repair my ship.” Sung answered.  
AND IF I REFUSE?  
“ Then you can live on this planet alone, I guess.” Sung said showing a confused look.  
MY NAME IS HAVVE HOGAN. IT IS NICE YOU MEET YOU, DOCTOR. The robot said holding his hand out.   
Sung smiled and took his hand.  
“ It’s nice to meet you too, Havve.”   
WHERE NOW? Havve asked.  
“ This way, there’s a town not far from here.” Sung said to leave his ship.  
DOCTOR, MY SCANNERS TELL ME THAT YOU ARE ORGANIC, BUT YOU SEEM TO HAVE THE HEAD OF A ROBOT. Havve asked.  
“ Robot? Oh you mean my helmet.” Sung said to then take the helmet off showing his eye.  
Havve seemed surprised by the eye making Sung laugh.  
“ I am not a robot, I’m an alien from a planet that is... no more.” Sung said.  
OKAY THEN. ONE MORE THING, WHAT ARE YOU A DOCTOR OF? Havve asked.  
“ Doctor of?... Many things to be honest, the most recent one is experimental high kicks. But before anything, I was just Doctor Sung.” Sung answered confusing Havve.  
YOUR FIRST NAME IS DOCTOR? Havve asked.  
“ Yeah, everyone that has met me always get confused by that fact.” Sung said to then stop and turn towards Havve.  
YES?  
“ Do you know what type of robot you are?” Sung asked.  
I’M AFRAID NOT, MY COMPUTER TELLS ME, I HAVE NO MEMORY OF ANYTHING BEFORE. Havve said.  
“ Hm, okay then, guess we will wait and find out. Come on, this way to the town.” Sung said to place his helmet back on.

They walked into a crowded town with aliens and robots everywhere, away from the humans that lived here. Havve watched Sung’s movement and followed his lead, getting weird looks from the crowd.  
DOCTOR? WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?   
“ I need a part for the ship, then we are finding that other item I told you about.” Sung said in a hushed tone.  
Sung walked to a tent and started to look at an item, him and Havve getting a weird look from the guy in front of them.  
“ Have I seen you before, cone head?” The merchant asked.  
“ No, I doubt that sir.” Sung answered.  
The merchant eyed Sung then Havve. Havve watched his movements seeing he was giving a signal to other people.  
“ Here you go, sir. Thanks.” Sung said trying to hand the merchant money.   
The merchant stood from his seat and took the money from Sung to then smirk.  
“ Let’s go.” Sung whispers to Havve.  
“ Good luck with that, cone head.” The merchant says to then point at the two.  
Sirens could be heard near the two confusing Havve.  
WHAT IS HAPPENING? Havve asked.  
“ I’ll explain later, we need to go now.” Sung said grabbing Havve’s arm.  
Havve pulled back confusing Sung as the sirens came closer.  
EXPLAIN. Havve demanded.  
“ Havve, if we don’t leave now, we’re dead.” Sung said trying again to pull Havve’s arm.   
A police type alien, walking towards them eyeing Sung. Sung clearly annoyed by Havve looks around for an exit.   
“ This might hurt.” Sung said, this time being able to pull Havve to follow him.   
HEY! Havve shouted pulling a sharp item from a table and stabbing Sung’s arm.  
Sung winced in pain but kept walking, with the item sticking out of his arm.  
Behind them more police could be seen following them. Havve looked behind them, his computers telling him what type of aliens they were making him panicked.   
Havve was able to get of head of Sung and drag him back to the ship. Havve wanted to make sure that the police wouldn’t find them at the ship so he took the longest route possible.  
Once at the ship, Sung’s lower left arm was covered in blood, the item somewhere lost in a crowd.   
Sung places the part down and was able to pry a panel off showing parts. He places the piece in and sets the wires up, wincing every now and then.  
He shuts the panel and runs to the control room and gets the ship started. Havve grabbed the wall as the ship entered space.  
Havve walks over to Sung to see his arm still looked bad. Feeling bad he scans the ship and finds the medical supplies.  
Havve walks up behind Sung and takes his left arm, shocking Sung. Sung stared at Havve confused, but let him continue.  
“ Uh, thanks.” Sung said letting Havve patch his arm up.  
I AM SORRY ABOUT YOUR ARM. NEXT TIME TELL ME TO RUN, I DO NOT WISH TO HURT SOMEONE WHO HAS HELPED ME. Havve replied.  
“ You’re fine, I should have told you instead of dragging you.” Sung replied, reaching up to his neck.  
“ Oh, uh I believe I know what type of robot you are.” Sung said catching Havve’s attention.  
HM? AND WHAT TYPE WOULD THAT BE? Havve asked as he finished up Sung’s arm.  
“ A defense robot. Made to fight and protect. Since you just met me, you didn’t know what to do.” Sung replied, checking his arm once Havve finished.   
WHY DID WE NEED TO RUN, ANYWAYS? Havve asked.   
“ Well, I’m a misfit on this planet. I’ve been running from the law for a while now.” Sung said rubbing the back of his neck.   
WHAT DID YOU DO, TO STILL BEING CHASED LIKE THAT? Havve asked.  
“ Well, they believe I’m an impostor. Only because they can’t find what type of alien I am or where I came from.” Sung said sounding pissed off at the fact.   
HAVE YOU NOT TRIED TO COMMUNICATE WITH THEM? Havve said in a duh moment tone.  
“ They see me more as a threat, and shoot first.” Sung replied.  
THAT EXPLAINS WHY WE LEFT IN SUCH A HURRY. Havve stated.  
” Yeah, sorry about the rush, but they were gaining on us,” Sung said, walking over to a control panel.  
WHERE ARE WE GOING NOW? Havve asked.  
“ Well….”   
YOU DO NOT KNOW DO YOU? Havve asked.  
“ Uh, sort of. Can your computers scan for boredom?” Sung asked.  
I COULD TRY, BUT I NEED A SAMPLE OF THIS BOREDOM. Havve said getting an odd look from Sung.  
DOCTOR? EVERYTHING ALL RIGHT? Havve asked.  
“ Yeah, here, uh come here. You could use my hand to try and scan.” Sung says sitting in the chair next to him.   
Havve walked closer to him, seeing Sung remove his glove. The deep purple still above his first knuckle. Havve took Sung’s hand and studied the details this disease was making along his fingers. 

-Identity: Boredom  
-Affected: Doctor Sung  
-Source: Unknown   
-Cure: The Device   
-The Device: Saturn- Milky Way Galaxy   
-Distance: 1.2 billion km away.

“ Havve? You good?” Sung questioned.  
YES. I HAVE FOUND THE DEVICE YOU ARE LOOKING FOR. Havve said  
“ Really?! Where?” Sung questioned almost jumping from his spot.  
ABOUT 1.2 BILLION KILOMETERS AWAY. ON A PLANET CALLED SATURN. Havve said seeing a smile grow on Sung’s face.  
“ Awesome! If we’re lucky we can get there within a week or two. Three at most.” Sung said to turn in his chair and enter a destination in the computer.  
NOW WHAT? Havve asked.  
“ Guess we wait. Want a help me fix a few things, in the ship?” Sung suggested.  
Havve shrugged and agreed with Sung.  
They waited in the ship for about two weeks, arriving at the planet. Sung saw the planet beautiful, while Havve saw a ball of gas. Now to find The Device

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work on AO3, so I’m still figuring out how to work the buttons.


End file.
